


Line Without a Hook

by Crchoplick5



Series: The Guilty Trio [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Marriage, Miscarriage, Romance, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crchoplick5/pseuds/Crchoplick5
Summary: "Derek, it wasn't about you, or me, or even Spencer! I fell in love again! Don't you want me to be happy, after everything I've gone through?""Of course I do!""Then let me love Spencer!" I screamed tears rolling down my face."Y-you love me" Whipping around I saw a blushing Spencer clutching his coffee cup like his life depended on it."Spence..."In which Cynthia Hotchner, soon to be Cynthia Morgan faces the worst kind of trauma's which leads her away from her Fiancé forcing a split between her and Derek. Of course nothing ever goes as the young Hotchner plans when she joins the BAU and some how ends up falling in love with the genius Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Guilty Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Cynthia Hotchner

_**3rd P.O.V** _

Prologue:

Cynthia Hotchner, walked through the isle’s of the local Walmart to find her Fiance, Derek Morgan’s favorite dessert. Derek had been officially put in the BAU team, otherwise known as the Behavioral Analysis Unit. So, of course the raven haired beauty felt the need to celebrate his obvious success. Which led her to where she was now looking at which box of chocolate covered strawberries she should get. Biting her bottom lip she subconsciously put her hand on her belly before bending over and grabbing the milk chocolate covered strawberries.

“Let's hope Daddy likes these ones' babies.” She mumbled softly caressing her stomach. Not only was she surprising him with a celebratory dinner but she was also surprising her future husband with her pregnancy. Smiling to herself the green eyed woman put them in her shopping basket and swiftly walked to the baby section where she grabbed an elephant onesie and a pale yellow pacifier. With her shopping done, the young author went through the self checkout and proceeded to scan and buy every item in her basket. As she scanned the tiny onesie, she felt a chill go up her spine and raised her eyes making eye contact with a dark skinned man. She felt herself pale and tried to hide how her hands were shaking. She didn't know this man but he gave her bad vibes and she just knew he was bad news.

“Thia! What are you doing here?” Cynthia paid before turning to her brother who called her nickname.

“Just grabbing some things to surprise Derek with,” she shrugged shyly, grabbing her receipt. “Do you mind walking me to my car?” she spoke loudly and watched from the corner of her eye the man who was now starting to back away. Speaking gently this time so no one could over hear her she leaned closer to Aaron giving him a hug. “Can you follow me home, Aaron? There was a man who seemed to be following me.” she pulled back with a smile pretending that they were simply having a pleasant conversation.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Her brother's voice was stone cold, and his gentle blue eyes turned into an icy glare as he placed his hand on her lower bag and guided her and her grocery bags out of the store. The petite woman stayed tense until she was sitting in the front seat of her black 2014 Chevy Impala. Her green eyes met her brother's kind blue ones and she smiled gratefully up at him. He had always been her hero, even when she was three and it was the monster in the closet coming for her toes. But her seeing him as her personal hero never faded. In fact it grew when she found herself at age 16 in Paris, France afraid of everything after Sean, her other older brother, had beat her to a pulp. Instead of just telling Cynthia to get over it Aaron got on the flight with her and stayed for two months until she was settled down.

“Thank you, Aaron.” she sighed relaxing and rested her head against his bicep.

“Of course, Thia. What kind of brother would I be if I let you get kidnapped?” he joked softly and gave her a gentle kiss to the forehead. “Morgan should be home by now, do you still want me to follow you?” he asked, brushing his fingers gently through his baby sisters black locks.

“It would be nice, but I know you have Jack this weekend and Haley will make it harder for you to see him if you are late.” she shrugged her pale shoulders, shyly smiling before buckling up.

“I’ll see you Thursday, ok?” Aaron double checked giving his sister a once over. Something was off with her but he couldn’t tell what it was. On top of that he had this sickening feeling in his gut.

“I’ll see you Thursday,” She confirmed. “Je t’aime Aaron,” she waited for his statement of love before closing her door and starting the car. “Let’s go home to Daddy.” she cooed to her unborn child as she drove through the 7 o clock traffic. The car ride took maybe 20 minutes at most. 20 minutes filled with music, singing and talking to her belly, imagining what her child would look like. During this time, Cynthia was unaware of the blue Nissan following her every turn just two cars back. Pulling into her driveway was both utter bliss and nerve wracking. Her nerves just spiked when she saw her own personal chocolate thunder stalking towards her with the prowess of a tiger and the confidence of a wolf. Every inch of Derek was stunningly handsome and sexy to her, even more so when he came over to open her door and grabbed her chin to pull her into a slow kiss.

“Hey, princess” he whispered between their lips.

She let out a breathless laugh, “I have a surprise for you” she mumbled with a cheesy grin. “Just let me go set it up.” Chuckling her own personal knight in shining FBI vest gently pulled her out of the car and grabbed the grocery bag taking extra care not to look inside. Playfully she grabbed the bag and darted inside laughing loudly when she heard Derek give chase. Kicking off her shoes she slid into their room and slide the lock in place.

“You are so going to get it tonight gorgeous!” Derek playfully shouted and banged on the bed room door making her squeal as she got the pregnancy announcement box ready. Grabbing the yellow box, while placing the chocolate covered strawberries on top she opened the door with a grin.

“Is that a promise my love?” she cockily ran her finger against his chiseled chest.

“Mhm, Baby you already know it,” He smirked before grabbing her in a passionate kiss. “Now what’s this surprise?”


	2. Chapter One: Kidnapped?

##  Chapter One: Kidnapping

Cynthia’s P.O.V

“Y-you’re pregnant?” Derek’s deep brown eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the open box.

“Yes,” I shifted nervously, pushing my black hair behind my ear. “I-I know we wanted to wait and we have been so careful, but I don’t think this is a bad thing. I mean since you believe in God maybe you can-” my green eyes widened when my lover grabbed my face in between his gentle hands and pulled me into a heated kiss.

“I don’t care baby doll. All I care about is how much I love you two. How can you make me feel so alive?” Derek cooed against my lips smiling at me in the way he knew I would break at. His eyes were filled with so much love I couldn’t help the tears that fell and made trails against my cheeks.

“Derek...I love you too.” I whispered kissing him again before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the room.

His big hands found my hips as he groaned into my mouth, pushing me against the closest bedroom wall. “Fuck, baby you make me so hard,” he growled nipping my bottom lip before ripping open her white button up. “But to know that not only are you going to be my wife,” he aggressively pulled off his black tee and pressed his body against mine causing my breathe to hitch in the best way. “But you are carrying my child? That baby is a whole other fucking turn on.” He growled picking me up by the back of my thighs and laying me down on the bed. “I am going to worship your body tonight baby.”

I let out a weak moan as he kissed down my neck. His soft lips contrasting greatly from the rough way he was kissing and nipping down my pale neck. My hands automatically went to his gorgeously colored back when he wrapped his lips around my left nipple. I gasped and my back arched when he playfully bit down and pulled up whist sucking before he brought his other hand up to my right breast to fondle it.

“D-Derek please!”I gasped arching my chest up into his mouth.

“Do you want more?” He grinned his deep caramel brown eyes looking up at me filled with lust.

“Derek” I whined out his name gently thrusting my hips up before squealing as he ripped my pants and panties off before flipping me onto my hands and knees.

“Gotta use this position while we can, right baby?” I could hear the smug grin in his voice before letting out a scream when his tongue touched my clit….

Waking up the next morning was pure bliss, I woke up with Derek still wrapped around me and his hand on my stomach as if he was already protecting our child. With a pleasant sigh I rolled over and snuggled into his chest taking in his warmth and basking in the glow of our love. I was close to slipping back to sleep when I felt Derek chuckle before I heard the light sound.

“You really are like a kitten, baby.” He cooed kissing my forehead.

“Is that so?” I mumbled getting as close to my man as possible and growled when his phone rang. Laying across my soon to be husband's dark skinned torso, I grabbed his phone aggressively answering. “Hello, this is Derek Morgan’s phone!” I growled out, God I hate mornings!

“Uh Hello this is Doctor Spencer Reid, is Morgan available?” I heard a panicky, young voice speak.

The poor kid's voice made me feel bad for answering in such a snippy tone. “Yes, he is, Dr. Reid. Here he is.” I kissed Derek on the mouth before handing him the phone and getting up chuckling as I heard Derek’s groan when my naked body went into the bathroom leaving the door open in case he wanted to join later.

Opening the glass shower door I turned on the water to get it heated before stretching my arms above my head, sighing at the gentle crack I heard. I unraveled my french braid and gently combed my fingers through the gentle waves. I vaguely heard Derek saying he needed to shower, but then he would head out to hang out with Reid. Shaking my head I stepped under the shower’s spray and felt my entire body relax. The heat of the water cascaded down my body surrounding me in a cocoon of heat and utter relaxation. I just stood under the spray and took the time to just think. I am pregnant with my man’s baby, I’m getting married, I am going to meet Derek and Aarons team over the weekend. All good things that put a smile on my face.

“What are you thinking about, Kitten?” I felt strong arms going around my waist and a broad chest against my back, which of course caused my smile to broaden.

“You, Aaron, the baby, meeting the team, us getting married,” I whispered softly and placed my hands over his on my stomach.

“So everything that makes you happy?” His timber voice rumbled in my ear giving me a full sense of safety.

“Why yes, yes I am,” I turned in his arms pressing my naked body against his. “So is it a case or are you just hanging out with Dr.Spencer Reid?”

“Just hanging out with him. He is my best friend along with Garcia.” He pointed out dropping a kiss onto my pouty lips.

“I can’t wait to meet them this weekend.” I grinned kissing him back and pressed my cheek against his naked chest just resting in the comfortable love we’ve built.

“I can’t wait for you to meet them too, Kitten.” He cooed before we finished our shower.

Of course, after that it didn’t take long for Derek and I to finish up and for him to head out. Derek being the giant softie he is, didn't leave until he gave me a forehead kiss, kissed my stomach and assured me of the time he would be home. Which then lead to me letting him know I was planning on going to the mall to grab a few things for the team meet up at our house. After a lengthy speech about staying safe, Derek finally left and I pulled out of our driveway. What I didn’t expect was a gray 4 door Jeep Liberty to T-bone my side of the car about 15 minutes into my hour drive.

“Fuck!” I exclaimed before the car flipped. I remember feeling excruciating pain before my vision went black and my mind shut down…

Derek’s P.O.V

“Derek Morgan, I have her. Clues were left at 15th Avenue 15 minutes from your house southbound.” a robotic voice crackled over my phone surrounding me in thick fear.

“SPENCE! WE HAVE TO GO!” I screamed shakily grabbing my car keys and dropped them a total of six times before Spencer grabbed them and handed to me. “Call Hotch and the rest of the team. Tell them to meet us at 15th Avenue southbound 15 minutes from my house.” I growled out in a panicked voice. Cynthia is pregnant… my mind reminded me causing tears to fall down my cheeks.

“Okay, Morgan. I’m calling them. You just worry about getting us there safe ok?” pretty boy spoke cautiously obviously afraid of me lashing out for some unknown reason.

“Thank you.” I whispered. The rest of the ride was filled with a mixture of Spencer’s calming but demanding voice calling the team and tense silence. “N-no… NO NO NO!” I barely put the car in park before ripping my door open and rushing to Cynthia’s flipped and totaled car. I flung her door open and let out the loudest scream that has ever left my being when I saw blood all over the interior of the car...

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update weekly! This chapter is pretty short as it is the Prologue but the next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
